witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Eredin Bréacc Glas
Eredin Bréacc Glas, also named by unicorns "Sparrowhawk", was an Aen Elle elf and commander of an elven cavalry known as the Dearg Ruadhri, meaning "Red Riders" or "Red Horsemen". Andrzej Sapkowski In the fifth novel of The Witcher saga, Lady of the Lake, Ciri first meets Eredin on her way to Tir ná Lia in the world of the Aen Elle. There he brings her to the king, Auberon Muircetach where she is told that, because of her direct link to Lara Dorren, she will only be allowed to leave once she has given birth to an heir to the throne. Knowing that he had made an impression on her and that she was likely infatuated with him, Eredin used that to his advantage to push his and Avallac'h's plans, then unknown to the king, further. Eredin and Avallac'h, an Aen Saevherne elf were actually the de facto rulers of the Aen Elle given that Auberon was reclusive and uninvolved in the day-to-day life of his people. Later, he also killed the king, possibly unwittingly, by supplying him with some sort of aphrodisiac or performance enhancer for his encounters with Ciri. He is said to have once possessed (along with Avallac'h) The Gate of the Worlds, a great power allowing one to control space and time but he lost it, now trying to retrieve it. It is known that he and Avallac'h used that power to gain control of at least one world (that being the Aen Elle world where they killed all humans - something Ciri only realized during her escape when she found a huge pile of human bones. This was later confirmed by the unicorns. After Ciri's escape from Aen Elle, Eredin and his cavalry chased her through space and time finally catching up with her in a forest on an unknown world. He also haunted Ciri as a wraith while she rested in a French tavern telling her that he would wait for her on The Spiral - a place she eventually entered after her long journey through space and time. That was the last mention of him in the novels. In the human world, he was known and feared as the King of the Wild Hunt; The group of spectres actually being the cavalry he commands. * See also: King of the Wild Hunt Eredin pursues Ciri across the main regions of The Witcher 3, aided by two of his generals: Caranthir and Imlerith. Associated quests * On Thin Ice Journal entry : The name of the King of the Wild Hunt, the identity of the lord of nightmares, the being behind the frightful mask - this long remained unknown. Over time, however, scraps of information gradually coalesced into a full likeness of our foe - but did nothing to detract from the terror he inspired. : The Wild Hunt was in truth an elite cavalry brigade from the world of the Aen Elle, the Alder Folk, and was commanded by their ambitious and ruthless king, Eredin Breacc Glas. He would travel via secret paths through the cold emptiness between his world from ours to capture victims and take them back to his homeland as slaves. : The current object of his Hunt was Cirilla, whose power he wanted to harness for his own uses. The only obstacle in his path - Geralt of Rivia. : Ciri was able to shed a bit of light on the commander of the Wild Hunt's motivations. The threat of annihilation hung over the Aen Elle homeland. Eredin, a warrior and a conqueror by nature, decided to solve this problem in the simplest possible way - by seizing our world. The key to doing so? Ciri's power, which would allow him to open the gates to a full-scale invasion. Gwent There are also four leader cards with Eredin's name as leader of Monsters Gwent deck * Eredin: King of the Wild Hunt * Eredin: Bringer of Death * Eredin: Destroyer of Worlds * Eredin: Commander of the Red Riders Hearts of Stone Expansion Apart from few time mentions he does not appear in any form throughout first expansion for third game but fifth card is added to gwent deck. * Eredin Bréacc Glas: The Treacherous Gallery Eredin after killing King Auberon.jpg Eredin face reveal.jpg Eredin face reveal-0.jpg 4124656.jpg